supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
These are the rules for the wiki. #No cursing anywhere on the wiki ("Damn", "hell", "pissed", and other curse words of that level and below are alowed on the wiki) #No RPing someone else's fighter #Don't edit someone else's fanfic unless you are fixing a mistake #Be fair and nice to other people on the wiki. #You may not speak of or have your characters do anything sexual on the wiki. This also applied for pornography. None of this is allowed on this wiki. (It can be extremely'' ''mild, but nothing more (Like the stuff that could pass on a kids show, like on "Adventure Time" or "SpongeBob." Also, be careful how you spell "wrap" for we have had problems with that in the past.) #During battles, the two users must agree who wins beforehand. #Do not destroy anyone else's location without permission. #You may have a max. of five RP characters present in any real Smash Bros game. Fanmade characters do not count, but if you go overboard with character creation, there will be punishment. Only make as many characters as you are willing to handle. #You cannot kill someone else's fighter. #You may not disfigure someone else's character. (EX: You can not chop of another RPer's character's hand without the RPer's permission) #No advertising for any other site on this wiki. #Don't break rule number 5. #Any RP character can only be in one RP at one time. #No clone characters are allowed except for Luigi (Mario), Lucas (Ness), Captain Falcon (Ganondorf), and Roy (Marth). (This means no Dr. Mario, Toon Link, or Young Link in the RPs) #You must follow the plot of the RP. #You must add the correct categories and follow the proper page format or else your page(s) will be deleted. #You can not post useless RP posts. Al that are added will be deleted then a ban will be issued if this continues. #You cannot post excessive violence and gore repeatedly anywhere on the wiki. #Do not use someone else's species, location, etc. without permission. This is punishable by a year long ban if this occurs more then three times. #Do not re-name pages without Blizz's permission. This wiki gives all credit to Nintendo and the creators of the characters of SSB. All credit of non OC characters and the game series SSB goes to their proper creators. Rules for RP/Fanfic Characters *All characters who are from a book, video game, etc. are given complete credit to their original creators. *All original characters belong to their owners on this wiki, and may be used by their outside this wiki whenever and for whatever their creator chooses. *You may not steal original characters, settings, etc. from anyone on this wiki. **You must also ask to create a character using someones species, setting, etc. before creating the character. If you do not ask owner first before you create a character using their ideas, you will be banned. ***You may also not use that character that you created using someone else's species or whatever outside this wiki without permission. *We do advise that you do not post your best original work on this wiki, since you could in fact use it in a book or such and profit from it. Even though the rules state that you can use your creations anywhere and no one is allowed to steal it, people will steal it or you possibly will not be able to claim credit for your idea. *Try your hardest not to make "Mary Sue" characters (perfect character with no weaknesses or flaws). It is O.K if you do, we all make mistakes, but it can be really annoying during RP for others. Punishment #You will no longer be able to create or adopt characters #You will be banned from chat #You will be banned from the wiki Category:Community